A Whole New Reality
by Ironhide's Apprentice
Summary: An almost mental TransFan somehow ends up in the TF Universe. Not even Primus knows what will become of her... Rated M for later chappies!
1. Chapter 1

**IA: Well it seems you guys are very lucky because another story of a trans fan going into the TF universe has just occurred to me.**

**Sunny: Are you sure that you're going finish all of theses stories?..**

**IA: Sunstreaker...I too have grown tired of your attitude...T.T**

**Sunny: Hey!**

**Sides: *chuckles* **

**IA: Anyways i will because I don't want to let all the nice people who review my stories down...Doesn't mean those that don't are mean! No I'm not saying that at ALL!**

**Mai-lee: I think what she's trying to say is that it would keep her spirits up if people, at least one person even an anonymous person even, would review her story.**

**IA: Thank you Mai-Lee..**

**Mai-Lee: Yea yea yea...**

**IA: Okay on with the story! And this story might be more uhhm...daker and M rated...O.o'..**

* * *

Summary: _**One girl had always dreamed of transformers being real. To her they were her string that kept her sane. She always thought her idols to be sweet caring and fun mechs to be. She had dreamed of finally meeting her favorite movie characters. One day that dream comes true. And she realizes...she got more then she bargained for.**_

* * *

In a room, a very simple built room. There was a bed. A nightstand. and three doors. One for out of the room; one for the closet and the other to a bathroom. On the single bed with lavender bed sheets and dark blue blanket and pillows there was a figure sleeping under the covers. The walls were a dark blue as well and then had light blue flames painted flaring up. The floor was carpeted in black carpets with bright purple slash marks in some places.

An alarm clock went off buzzing loudly, trying to attack the ears of the figure resting under the covers. The figure gave a groan then a slender hand that had the entire palm wrapped in some white tape. The nails were long and filed to look as though they were claws. The hand smacked down on the snooze button before smacking the alarm clock to the ground. The covers were pulled down and off the face of the figure. Dark blue locks tipped with red all scattered around on the pillow and over the figures face.

"Why do I have to wake up this early again?..Oh yea Brit's meeting.."

She muttered to herself as she sat up and took in her surrounding in her sleepy state. She looked around the room for almost a minute before yelling at the top of her lungs. After she yelled a male figure busted through the doors wielding a frying pan and a younger male figure behind him with a bat.

"What's the fire?"

"Where's All My TF stuff?"

Both males lowered their weapons and looked confusedly to the female.

"Uhh...your what?"

"My transformers posters and action figures?""

"Uhh..kiddo..what are you talking about?"

"Transformers! You guys should know that it is my fav movie of all times!"

"Uhh..sorry to burst your bubble sis or what ever your thinking but the only movie that you loved was Vampire Diaries.."

The female looked shocked the glared at the younger male.

"Are you insinuating that I even LOVED Vampire Diaries?" The older male walked over to her then placed a hand on her forehead.

"Well it's not a fever...May be you hit your head again while sleeping..." The girl simply smacked his hand away and growled.

"I'm fine Toyo..."

"Are you sure?"

"No I'm not." She growled once more. "I just don't think I'm awake enough..." She said rubbing her temple. She then pointed a finger to the older male.

"Why are you two still in my room?" And as if like lightning the two males were out of the room with the door shutting behind them.

"Their probably pulling a prank on me and are maybe going to keep this up 'till I do something...nice...for them.." She made a gagging sound when she said 'nice'. Shaking her head she got up and then made her way to the bathroom. The bathroom was tilted with white tiles and had white walls. The toilet, basin and all others were a blue and purple in color. Once in she turned on the shower and stripped herself on all sleep wear before testing the water and getting in. She scrubbed her pale white skin soothingly and then ran her hair through the water and ran fingers through the dark blue and red tipped locks, pulling and tugging at knots.

"If they think for one second that I'm going to give in to their prank they have another thing coming..." She muttered to herself as she washed and rinsed off the soap from her hourglass figure. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from its rack then began to dry herself off. She smoothed back her hair out of her face and allowed the mid back length locks to drip dry as she stood in front of the mirror above the basin. She stared at her own reflection with some sort of pride and slight battered expression.

The reflection that stared back at her had dark blue eyes that seemed to act as a dark hole. She had a little scar on her left cheek and had slightly dark rings around her eyes. Reaching into the cabinet then pulling out a roll of white tape. It wasn't sticky at all. She took the roll the wrapped from her palms all the way till her elbows of each arm.

"Another day another thread of my sanity lost..." She muttered to herself as a crazed smile broke upon her face. After wrapping she then made her way into her bedroom and towards the closet. Inside she picked out her outfit; she placed on a black bra, then took out an olive green camo ribbed tank top and placed it on. She then pulled on pair of criminal damaged plat trousers with chains and braces. She then placed on white secret socks then slipped on Blue Banana Extra Tall Tartan Design Boots. She stepped back into her room then tossed a black and silver Lip Service Infinity Design Hoodie onto her bed before getting her black Living Dead Souls Cat and Gold Fish Backpack with Built-in Speakers and i-Pod Connection and then opening it and placing a few A4 sketch pads and pens and pencils before zipping it up and grabbing her Ipod and hooking it up to her backpack. She set the playlist labelled 'Ob$$Esion' then took the hoodie then tied it around her waist and on the way out of her room she grabbed a pair of black/blue roller blades next to door out of her room along with the black finger-less gloves that had armored knuckles.

She walked out of her room and down the stairs and into the kitchen where the two males were seated eating and chatting with each other over something that she didn't care about. She placed her bag on the island counter top and then the blades on the floor. She placed on her gloves then greeted the men with some respect that she always gave in morning greetings.

"Morning Toyon and Nickolas Veia." Toyon being the older male and Nickolas being the younger male. Veia being their last name. Both turned to her and smiled.

"Morning Rose." Toyon was the father.

"Mornin' Sis!" Nickolas being the obvious brother. Both were wearing suits. Toyon a black suit and Nickolas a grey suit.

"Again dad...please don't call me Rose...my name is Gem." He chuckled.

"That's your English translated name of your real name lovey..And I call ya rose because that's what you are." He supplied. She simple rolled her eyes then shook her head then ran her hands through her hair. Shaking and ruffling the locks around and stopped as the turned into a spiked and sharper looking do.

"Yeah I'm Gem..." She muttered but she made sure the two heard her and she grinned crazily.

"You've changed so much since-" Gem raised her hand and cut him off.

"Don't even bring it up...I'm already ticked that you guys hide my Transformers stuff...But I won't give in and give both of you until midnight to either return the things or you'll see.." She pointed to them. They both simply chuckled before Nick placed a bowl of Cheerios in front of his sister and turned back to his cup of coffee. Gem thanked him before eating the cheerios while tuning out what ever her brother and her father were discussing.

* * *

After breakfast and a good bye from her father as he rushed out to his Volvo XC90 and drive off. She walked out with her brother and he got into his own Volvo C30 and with a wave good bye he was off. Gem locked the home then placed the key in her backpack the through the backpack over her shoulders then sat on the bottom step and took of her shoes and placed those a side then placed on her blades.

After quickly placing her shoes in her bag and turning on her ipod she rolled down the walk path to the sidewalk then rocketed down the sidewalk, with her backpack playing her playlist though the speakers. The song 'Figure.09' by Linkin Park was on. She dodged the people walking on the sidewalk and greeting those that knew her from getting use to her routine. She rolled then skid to a stop as cars took drive in front of her. She was waiting for the light to turn red for the cars to stop and for her to cross the road. The light soon turned red and once the cars were at a complete stop she was off like a bullet. The speed at which she sped off with left the drivers that didn't know astonished.

She rolled the slowed herself to a stop in front of the park. She skated in then rolled along the path. 'My name is Skrillex' by the Skrillex boomed slightly out of her speakers but she didn't mind the people that looked at her. She didn't bother herself with them but kept her eyes open for her friends. She then spotted a girl with a side ponytail of blonde hair and a yellow shirt and jean knee skirt with white flip flops. Next to the girl was another one with a red head in a bob cut a white shirt with skinny jeans and white gladiator sandals. She grinned widely and rolled over to the two.

"Sana! Brittney!" She called and the two looked to her the smiled and waved her over. Gem rolled over to them then sat on the bench and began to remove the skates.

"So what did Brit Brit want that was so important that i had to leave my house early on freaking holiday Monday?" Gem spoke as she removed the skates from her feet the took her backpack off and took out her shoes and placed those on and placed the skates in her bag.

"Well Gem! Guess you would like to hear that I was going to take us to the mall to watch your fav movie of all times!" The blonde, also know as Brittney, declared.

"What! No way! We're going to watch transformers Dark Of the Moon?" Gem exclaimed as she stood up and placed her backpack on her back once more. Sana and Brittney both shared a confused glance before Sana spoke up.

"Uhhmm...Tee...we're talking about Vampire Diaries...What's Transformers?" Gem stared at her friends blankly for a moment before laughing. The others looked worriedly to their friend.

"Good one You two! Okay with all jokes aside.." She trailed off as she looked to just how confused her friends were.

"Wait..you two are kidding right?..." They shook their heads.

"It's the year 2012 for the love of Primus!"

Brittney's eyes widen.

"Gem...It's only 2008..." Gem felt her head spin around at what she was hearing. She shook her head then looked to her friends.

"Guys...I think I'll talk to you guys later...Lately my head has been jumbled up..." They nodded and watched as their friend walked off.

* * *

Gem was thinking very hard and wasn't really paying attention as to where she was going so she walked into a something hard and firm she stumbled back then shook her head from the dizziness that occurred to her before looking to what or whoever she had bumped into.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She would say more but she was cut off as she looked to the face of Will Lennox. He was standing beside a truck that looked familiar. Gem simply looked to the man with an awestruck expression.

"It's okay." He smiled a charming smile. Gem shook her head then narrowed her eyes then looked the man in his eyes.

"Okay How much they paying you?..."

"What?"

"You know who...There is no way The Josh Duhamel would just be here for no reason!"

"Uhhmm..sorry kid but My name is Will Lennox NOT Josh Duhamel alright..."

"Oh and I'm sure that Ironhide is right behind you huh?.." Her voice was oozing sarcasm but then she eyed the man oddly as he shifted uncomfortably and glanced the truck then turned back to her with a hard gaze and spoke with authority.

"How do you know that?"

"uhhh...this is getting creepy.." By this time she had turned off her Ipod. He made a grab for her arm but she spun to the right then took off away from the man and his truck.

"See ya!" She called over her shoulder then sped up the started back tracking back to her home on foot. She was really starting to think something was fishy here. And not in a funny way.

* * *

She ran home then took the key from her bag, unlocked the door then closed it after she got in. She slid down with her back on the door and she calmed her breathing. "I..should...rethink..being..on..the..school...track..team..." She wheezed out. as she gained her breath. While she did this she made a list of the crazy things that have happened to her so far.

1. She wakes up and her TF stuffs are gone.

2. Her brother and father at as if they don't know.

3. Best friends act the same.

4. They all say her fav movie was Vampire Diaries!

5. And a dude that looks like Josh Duhamel acting or claiming to be Will Lennox.

6. She was beginning to loose her mind!

She got up from the floor then made her way into the kitchen. A ringing noise sounded from her backpack. She took her backpack and placed it on the kitchen counter top and opened up the pocket and began to search for the source of the sound. She found her Nokia E72 then answered it.

"Hello! Juwel* Veia speaking!" She chimed into the phone.

"_GEM WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU DISAPPEARED TOO?_" Gem pulled the phone from her ear as the voice of Sana bellowed through.

"Jeez Sana...if your going to yell at me every time you call I might as well just not put it to my ear then..." She hissed into the phone.

"And besides I came back to my home...I wasn't feeling being outside today.." She lied beautifully. She obviously wasn't ging to tell her friends that she had just ran into a 'actor' from a movie that apperently doesn't exist and that she said something and the dude looked as if he could just tie her down and through her into he back of the truck. No. She was a little more sane then that.

"_Are you sure?_"

"Yes Sana..." Just then there was knocking at her door.

"Hold on Sana. Sana I got to let you go now. Bye."

"_Bye Gem!_"And with that Gem hung up. She placed her phone back in her bag before walking to the window next to the door. She pulled back the curtains slightly and peeped. She sighed when she saw Josh or Will as he had addressed himself, was standing at her door. She grumbled to herself as she went to the kitchen and grabbed her bag.

"Bad enough most of the town thinks I'm crazy now I'm starting believe them..." She pulled on her backpack and walked over to the door as knocks were pestered upon it. She pulled the door open and smiled sweetly sweet to the soldier.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"I'm going to need you to come with me ma'am." He stated before making a grab for her arm. Gem growled the stomped her foot on one particular area on the floor then two Desert Eagle handguns dropped from who knows where and she held them pointing to the solider.

"You don't wanna mess with me..." She growled. She was actually trying to get him to leave her alone in her own insane way. He took a step back then glared to the female.

"I'm going to ask you to stand down ma'am.."

"And if I don't want?" She challenged as she watched the man's eyes shift to behind her. She held one handgun to Will then spun around and held another to another man that seemed to be trying to sneak up on her.

"Nice try Ironhide..." She growled through her insane grin as she watched the holo-form's face turn slightly shocked. She looked between the two men then twirled the guns on her fingers and pointed the guns to their heads.

"Okay. This is what's going to happen. You two are going to come in and sit down like normal folk and I'll shed some light onto this mystery. But one move to call the others and get a S.W.A.T team after me. I WILL disappear like I never existed. Got that." She looked from each man.

Will tossed Ironhide a look and he nodded.

"Fine we agree." With that said Gem spun the guns on her fingers then threw them up. They went up then a panel in the ceiling opened up and the guns were sucked in and it closed once again. She turned and walked past Ironhide and into the living room and took a seat on a lazyboy. She watched as the men came and they looked as though they were searching for anymore weapons that she might be hiding. They wouldn't find the Desert eagles or anyhting in this house because they weren't stored in the home.

She was crazy but not that crazy.

"So lets start with an intro."

"What is your name?" Will cut her and asked.

"Fine sheesh...My name is Gem. Gem Veia."

"How old are you?"

"I'm currently 17 turning 18 next month."

"Do you live with both parents or one?"

"What the hell?" She looked at him like he had grown a finger on his forehead.

"Just answer the question."

"Okay Okay..sheesh...I live with my Dad."

"Was there a divorce?"

"What the hell? Dude that question has nothing to do with the situation!" She glared to Ironhide as he asked it. He looked ready to get up and haul her away but she stomped her foot on a certain spot on the floor then she held her hand out open to the side then a long sharp sword dropped into her hand and she pointed it to Ironhide.

"Try me buddy..." She taunted then grinned but then her face turned to stunned astonishment and slight pain then her eyes rolled back and when the sword dropped to the ground then a panel opened up and it fell through and closed before anyone could get to it. Will looked to her neck to see a small dart in her neck. He then turned and looked out the open window and his team outside.

* * *

Ironhide hefted the female into his cab and secure her in cuffs behind her back and secured her in a seating position in the center chair. He head hug forward and her dark blue red tipped locks fell in front of her face in an almost curtain motion. He grunted before his holo-form entered the drivers seat and Will got in the passengers seat. He received a data burst from Optimus that he sent Will's team to aid him in the presence of the troublesome femme.

"I say we lock the femme up...she might be a Decepticon pretender.." Ironhide Grumbled.

"I agree with you but after all it's our higher ups that get the final call..." Will grunted slightly.

They all took off. Off to the base.

* * *

**-(Gem's POV)-**

* * *

Groaning as I opened my eyes lazily I simply slide my gaze over to the corner of my eye and looked as I saw my self in a room. My head was ever so uncomfortably dropped onto this cold metal table so I couldn't really feel the half of my face. Lifting my head up slowly and carefully was going to be the easy part of this. I shut my one eye tightly as I cringed when a nerve seemed to pulse with pain. I sighed and rolled my head a bit and rolled my shoulders back.

"Now..." I tugged at my hands and as I anticipated they were cuffed.

"..to get out of these..." I simply pointed my index finger and I picked my long sharp sharp nails into the lock. I quiet easily 'clawed' at my cuffs and grinned insanely as the click sounded and the cuffs fell to the floor. I sat up and stretched.

"Well! If they are going to came in here questioning me whether or not I'm a Decepticon pretender or follower..." I mumbled to myself as I kicked the chair clear across the room because i felt like doing that. I sat on the table and noticed my backpack was still on my back but it seemed slightly shifted and some of it's items were shifted. They must have searched it or scanned it and decided me to keep it. I was going to take it off and search it but I suddenly felt cold and noticed there was an AC in here. I hopped off the table, took off my backpack, untied the jacket from my waist and placed it one me. I zipped it up, even though my shoulders were bare I still felt much better. Placing my back pack on the table in front off me as I began by opening the pocket and arranging the items properly. I really didn't care if they searched my bag it doesn't matter. Just then the only door in the room opened and in walked to men.

One of them were tall and looked really tough. The other seemed slightly friendlier. I cast them both a glance before zipping up my bag and placing it on my back. The tall dude walked over to where I kicked my chair. He picked up with a huff then dropped it next to me. I looked at then back at him.

"No."

"Sit"

"No"

"Sit"

"Uglysaysit!" I said quickly.

"Sit" He said obviously not paying mind to what ever I say. I laughed to myself as I sat down and looked to the other man as he took a seat across me.

"Okay miss...time to get down to business"

* * *

**IA: BAH! I have no idea how this story came to my mind but it did! And I might as well upload the others! B(**

**Sunny: Are you-**

**IA: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FRAGGER!**

**Sunny: ...**

**IA: *turns to readers* Sorry about that! Anyways R&R and I hope to see you in the next chapter ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**-(Gem's POV)-**

* * *

I looked to the man as he pulled out a clipboard and a pen.

"Name."

"Gem."

"Age"

"17." Suddenly a song started playing in my head and I ended up humming it. I couldn't focus on the man anymore and he seemed to be asking me something but I was to engrossed in the song that was playing in my head.

"_**This is your time to pay, **_  
_**This is your judgement day, **_  
_**We made a sacrifice, **_  
_**And now we get to take your life.**_"

Before I knew the first verse of the song was out my mouth. I didn't care though but the men seemed to. They looked at me oddly then they got up and head for the door. I watched them carefully. And the moment the door was half way open I sat up quick moved to the side kicked up my chair and while it was still up in the air I leaped up and kicked it the the tough guy and it bounced off his head and into the other guys head, knocking them out effectively.

I walked out the door casually and down the hall. I walked casually and turned a hall. I froze in mid step as I saw three buff men standing there with there arms crossed and looking at me with heated glares. I grinned then winked before turning and bolting down another hallway. I knew the men were following just by the loud thuds of their feet. I narrowly turned into one of the hallways that branched off from the one I was running before skidding slightly and taking off. I looked back and saw the men weren't following me. _Ha lost 'em! _I grinned crazily then turned my attention to the front and saw a big dude there ready to catch me, Legs spread. I grinned evilly and sped up. The man didn't move. Just when I was right in front of him I ducked down and slide through his legs and got up and ran down the huge hall. _They mus have planes coming through her..oh wait.._ I knew better then kept running and dodged around the soldiers that were in the halls.

I was laughing insanely the entire time so I must have appeared evil to them in someway because next thing I know a perterbuilt turned a corner ahead of me. I skid to a stop and stared at the truck in awe before quickly grinning and turning around, ready to bolt the way I came just to find Ironhide there with NEST soldiers behind him. I halted my actions and looked between Optimus and Ironhide and his troops. I looked to Optimus and watched as he transformed. _Man...that's WAY cooler in person..._ I smiled up at the mech as he looked down at me. I waved at him before quickly spinning around and kicking out the soldier that was trying to sneak up on me. I watched as he slid a good 15 feet away from me.

I then turned back to Optimus as he watched me with a steady gaze.

"Hello Optimus Prime." I greeted as sweetly as I could. He looked at me before lowering at my level.

"How do you know of me?" He asked. I could _feel_ the vibes of his voice boom right through me. I turned around making sure there were no sneak attacks while I talked to Optimus.

"Well..." I looked back to him and shrugged my shoulders. "..ya wouldn't believe meh if ah told ya.." I grinned and smiled up at him. He didn't look pleased. I swear his optics hardened at me and they narrowed slightly. I frowned and looked the mech up and down before turning and delivering and roundhouse kick as I did so. I heard a resounding 'oof!' as my kick made contact with one soldiers side and launched him 11 feet to the side as he slid across the floor. I huffed.

"How rude."

"No femme. That is not _rude_." Optimus' voice boomed behind me, I turned and watched him stand to his full height. I looked at him questioningly.

"Ironhide, grab the femme." My eyes widen at his command and then suddenly a large metal hand wrapped around me and hoisted me not so nicely into the air. I turned my head to see and grumpy 'Hide. I turned back to Optimus and he was staring hard down at me. This is so not how I portrayed Optimus to be with people who knew about him and his team.

"Femme. You are to answer all questions. No games. No tricks. Only answers. Once we have the information we want we will then decide what to do with you." He spoke briefly before tuning and walking off. Ironhide's grip around tightened slightly before me turned as well and made his to who knows where.

* * *

**-(No one's POV)-**

* * *

Ironhide carried of the femme as she wriggled in his hand and shouted curses left and right. She was growling, and not as a word, she sounded like an actual animal growling. She shouted threats and curses at anything she could think of. But after about five minutes she suddenly fell silent, much to all's relief. Ironhide grunted before entering a room and then placing her, and not all to gently, onto a metal slab that hand been wielded to the wall. He turned and walked out, the door swishing to a close and locking mechanisms engaging.

Gem looked around the room before sitting where she was plopped onto and huffing a stand of navy blue, red tipped hair out of her face and sighing. '_this is NOT what I was expecting at all...' _she thought as she drew non-existent circles on the metal slab. He head raised as the door opened and in walked Jazz along with Ratchet. Eyes widening at seeing the second in command mech still online. '_What the...?_' she questioned mentally._  
_

Jazz looked to the femme before standing in front of her and smiling.

"Hey femme, I'm here ta talk ta ya." He stated. Gem looked at the to mechs before coming to one single conclusion. '_What dimension am I in...?_'

* * *

**R&R Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gem looked to the mech that she was lead to believe was dead. But he wasn't. He was standing in front her, talking walking and if robots could, breathing. She rubbed her eyes a few times even went to the extent of slapping herself a few times before Ratchet and Jazz told her to stop it. She sat down on the cold slab then looks at her hands as they sat in her lap. She played with them, waiting for the mechs to question her.

"Doesn't it hurt?" She looked up to Ratchet.

"Wha...?"

"Your cheeks after slapping yourself like that?" He looked the femme in disbelief. Gem thought for a moment then thought about her cheek. Eyes growing wide she held her cheeks and shut her eyes tight.

"FUCK!" She cursed loudly as she threw her head back and slammed her back into the hard cold metal surface. She hissed but then she began to distract herself from the sensation in her cheeks and trained her thoughts back onto how Jazz was alive, slowly the pain numbed. She sat on her hands and looked to the mech.

"H...how are you alive..." The words were already out her mouth before she could stop them. She didn't care she needed answers. Jazz looked at her confused.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout femme?"

"Uhhh neva mind..." She looked away.

"Femme. You better start talking and giving answers." Ratchet stated. Gem looked to him and nodded.

"What is your name."

"Gem Veia."

"Your REAL name."

"Fine. It's Juwel Veia."

"Age."

"17 making 18 next month."

"Okay how do you Know us."

"Well if i told youz guys youz wouldn't believe meh. Ya know what I sayin'?" She pulled off the godfather tone pretty well if you ask me.

"Talk femme." Ratchet wasn't impressed. Gem sighed.

"Fine. I watched cartoons and movies about you guys. The latest was going to be Transformers: Dark of the moon. Which i'm still scythed to see!" Gem grinned at the end but her grin quickly disappeared when she saw the two mechs weren't lighting up. She looked around before shifting and muttering "Awkward' under her breath. She looked away from the mechs and looked around the room. She just didn't want to look at them anymore.

"Femme...we really don't want to be the bad guys here and would like it if you told us what we need to know."

"I told you what I know. And I tellin' ya the truth...If it ain't to your standards of an answer then i suggest not complaining if i decide not talkin' all together..." She spoke bluntly and then watched the mechs with a bored exppression as they seemed to try and hold themselves back from resorting to Cybertrion methods of interrogation.

She had only heard a few rumors on the web of those methods. And she prayed to her lucky stars that they remained rumors! She looked down to her hands then started drawing circles. The mechs left her in the room and she continued to draw circles on the ground before grinning and looking over the edge of the berth. How insane was she? Very. With a crazed grin on her feature she stepped back before running and diving off the edge and dove to the ground below. She held her hands palm down in front of her and landed on them. Though with her moment she quickly tilted her body forward and pushed herself back up with her hands. Front flipping she landed on her feet and grinned at her accomplishment.

"Now. Ta find meh a way outta here." She walked over to the large door then to the paneling next to it. She took a screwdriver from her backpack that was hidden away somewhere in her bag. Unscrewing the bolts on the paneling she placed the tool back in her bag and began to look through the wiring. She say a thick loop of wires and decided to mess with those. Pulling out a desert eagle from her bag, she aimed the fired a few times at the wires. She watched as they sparked and short circuited. The door gave a groan before opening.

Blowing at the tip of the gun then twirled it and placed it back in her bag.

"Ain't no thang but a chicken wang.." She cackled then made her way out of the room. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

"_Hello?_"

"Papa! Yea I'm some deep dodo..."

"_sigh...What have you done this time?_"

"Well i might have gotten into some trouble with the military people..." She scratched the back of her neck sheepishly as she heard her father sigh in frustration.

"_Why Gem? Why Why why...? You know what? I'll talk to some of the guys and see what I can do. But don't expect much._"

"Sie Dankie Papa!" She blew a kiss over the phone and hung up. A clear of the throat brought her back to reality as she looked up from her cell to the mech looking down at her.

Jazz.

"What 're ya doin' femme?"

"I was talking to my Papa." She smiled up at him. He sighed then lowered his hand to her. She climbed onto it gingerly.

"Ya know femme...I've been thinkin..Seems that you don't respond well to this high formal stuff... So I'll tell ya what. You and met are goin ta have good ol' chat and we see where that takes us okay?" Gem smiled and nodded. Jazz smiled back and walked off with the femme in his hand to the rec room.

* * *

**Well I finally finished this chapter! Hope you all liked it!**

**R&R Please! X3**


	4. Chapter 4

Jazz walked back to the brig with Gem siting in his servo, chatting on one topic to another. She was really enjoying talking to Jazz.

"..And that's why I can't have more then three bars of chocolate in the same hour anymore." She laughed and Jazz chuckled.

"You're alright femme. I don't know why the others are so hard on ya.." Jazz mused slightly. Gem shrugged her shoulder then yawned and stretched.

"I'm bored now Jazz.." She whined. Jazz let loose a chuckle before entering the room in which she had somehow managed to escape. Closing the door after and locking it he placed the girl on the metal slab and took a seat on an Cybertorian sized chair that she had failed to see at some opoint.

"Now..let's try this again shall we?" Jazz smiled at the Gem who smiled back and nodded.

"Okay Jazz."

"Let's start off with where ya' from."

"I hail from Germany. That's where I was born but I lived here in North America for my whole life! I would go and visit my mom's parents." She smiled and the corner of her lip gave a twitch and she shook her head slightly.

"Okay. Now how do ya' know about me and da Autobots?" Jazz asked. Gem gave a long overly exaggerated sigh as she flopped on her back.

"Like I have told you guys before. I am a fan-girl. A crazy one. I was hooked when I saw the first movie in 2007 then I started looking it up on the net and just dug deeper. I had watched all three movies, Some episodes that I can remember..Hmm...Come to think off it my father use to watch it with me...he liked it to an extent...and My brother only liked because of the cars showcased and the hot girls with the cars he stated to me once..." She giggled and sat up smiling at the silver mech.

Jazz stared at the girl but his visor was slightly dimmed, he was probably processing the piece of information or what ever. When his visor brightened he looked to the girl.

"Ah looked ya up and found somethin' very interestin'." Jazz mused. Gem looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"It say here dat ya were a class A weapons expert by the time you were a freshmen in yer previous state. Care to explain?" Jazz asked.

"Oh that's simple! Where we stayed it wasn't exactly a safe haven. My mom made it very clear to my farther and he was able to pull some strings and got me an my brother some classes of self-defense. I always loved those classes! Then when we were giving the choice to better ourselves with weapons I accepted on the spot while my brother declined saying that he wouldn't need it. So then they started with basic weapons like nun chucks and bamboo sticks..after a while I said I wanted to know how to shoot a gun and after many many MANY negotiations I was actually taught how to shot a simple pistol. I caught on very quickly and kept advancing myself every time. Soon I could shoot almost anything then there was the Bazooka! The man was joking when he had said that I would shoot a Bazooka and laughed at my pouting furious face! That was the meanest joke ever!" She pouted furiously as her nose scrunched up slightly and her cheeks were tinted red from her anger.

'_hehe...cute_' Jazz thought as he looked to Gem as she pulled the face of kid who was told no ice cream. He knew what he thought and he let it slide 'cause that's how he rolls.

"Which brings me to something. Does this base have chocolate?" Jazz looked at the femme totally shocked as to how this conversation could lead to chocolate.

"Ah don' know..." Jazz shrugged at the femme who gave a yawn at her spot.

"Man I' tired..." It was amazing how her energy can be replaced with sleepiness as she laid back on back and rolled onto her side and curled up and closed her eyes. Jazz wasn't sure what to do so he quietly left the room and went to go report to Optimus of what he found.

"Hey Prime!" Jazz called to his leader as he walked into his office. Optimus looked up from his desk and smiled to his friend.

"Hello Jazz."

"Ah got some news on da girl but what she been sayin' is da truth from da bottom of 'er spark."

"But How?"

"Now Prime...If Ah was ta know dat would Ah not have said somethin' earlier?" Jazz said as he looked to his friend with the look that screamed 'seriously'. Optimus gave a chuckle before shaking his head.

"What do you think of this femme?"

"She cute." Optimus looked to Jazz with a somewhat shocked look.

"Jazz are you serious?"

"Boss Man, dat's how Ah roll." Jazz crossed his arm and had smirk on as he walked out of Prime's office with a 'I'm dat shiz' kind feel. Optimus gave a sigh and rubbed his helm before chuckling and returning to work on some data pads.

* * *

**Gem's Dream/subconscious**

* * *

_Gem stood there in a desert area with an unknown wind blowing yet she didn't feel any of the wind itself. Upon looking around some more she greatly noted this as where the Primes had met Sam. She grew all giddy inside and even hopped on the spot before a low chuckle caused her to freeze and a crazed grin spread crossed her face as she turned around and face the mighty cybertorians._

_"Hello Gem..." Gem couldn't hold it in anymore she drew a great big gasp and squealed out and hopped on the spot._

_"OH GREAT PRIMUS ITS YOU GUYS!" She cried out in excitement._

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! X3**


	5. Chapter 5

"_I can't even begin to tell you how AWESOME! It is to see you guys!" Gem squealed as she stared up at the Original Thirteen Primes. When one giggled she turned to the mech and grinned widely._

"_Solus! Solus Prime! One of The original Primes and only femme in this gang of powerful cybertorians!" Gem said as she looked up at the femme who laid down a hand for her. Gem immediately without hesitation climbed into the offered hand and sat giddily in the femme weapon-smiths palm._

"_See I told you we made the right choice! Look at her! She's perfect!" Solus said as she held Gem out to the other Primes to look. Gem was grinning when her grin fell into a straight line as something dawned upon her._

"_Wait…Solus…weren't you killed my Megatronus Prime…?" Gem spoke softly as she turned to the femme that was holding her. Solus looked at her and brought her closer._

"_Gem…That never happened…well…not in this dimension." She spoke and turned to Vector who was looking away along with Alchemist Prime. Gem followed her gaze and decided on not saying anything._

"_Well…okay but why exactly am I here?" She questioned as she turned to Solus. The femme Prime looked at her with a thanking gaze before answering._

"_Well Gem! Glad you asked. Since you know I am a weapons-smith and seeing as how I am getting old apparently…" Solus shot a glare to the mechs as they all held up their servos in a surrendering fashion and turned away. Solus huffed._

"_I honestly don't see what these old bucket of bolts think. I'm still good with my hammer and yet they say I won't be able to keep it up for long. Huh Old my aft. Anyways they said I need to pass on my hammer and ability to someone I deemed worthy. Please note that they had told me this many many many many many many many years ago. So for those years Vector has accompanied me through universe after universe after dimension and so forth. Until I came to your universe I observed you for some time and noted that you are perfect! You remind me a lot of myself even if I do say so myself." Solus smiled and waited for Gem to respond._

"_You had me at ability! BUT I HAVE ONE QUESTION!" Gem said as she pointed up into the air with one finger in a dramatic way. Solus giggled as the other Prime's chuckled._

"_What would that be?"_

"_What's the catch?"_

"_Oh you'll be turned into a Cybertorian of course! Though the process will be painful and you may feel strain on your joints for some time but nothing to hectic. And we are highly aware of your mental state so yea…" Solus shrugged at the end as Gem put on a mock shock expression._

"_What?! What do you mean my mental state! You make it sound like being almost completely insane bad." She crossed her arms and pouted but grinned as Solus laughed and the mechs all gave groans as they muttered something about being just like the femme weapon-smith. A small hammer appeared next to Gem that looked like hers only tweaked. It was a blue-black __Forge of Solus Prime and the handle had a purple glowing wisp gliding along it. at the end of the handle was a purple gem where the mist was emitting from. Gem looked to the hammer that was well enough twice her size and back to the femme._

"_So…if I touch it I change?" Gem said, when Solus nodded she sighed._

"_Just checking…" She breathed out as she went over to the hammer and reached her hand out to it. The wisps licked at her fingers. She gave a shiver before grasping the handle and she cried out in shock as she felt the surge of energy shoot up her arm as her entire for was wrapped in the the purple mist._

"_Ah! FUCK!" She cursed as the pain shot through her form as she felt her form being ripped apart and change. She gasped as she slipped into unconsciousness once again._

* * *

…**/…/…/…/…/…**

* * *

Gem gave a groan as she slowly sat herself up and rubbed her head, she felt quite dizzy and heavy. She blinked her eyes and looked around her to find she was now in a human sized bed and a simple blanket was draped over her. Sitting up caused the blanket to fall to her waist and then she noted something making a hammer shaped lump next to her.

"Hmm…" She pushed the blanket away and grinned at the very hammer that she had been given by Solus was next to her, ready to be held. Grasping the handle she brought the hammer up and awed at how light it felt.

'_How is something so light going to make any damage?_' She mused and flicked her wrist so the hammer would knock the wall the bed was up against. Eyes widening as the hammer left a rather large crack and dent in the wall. She pulled he hammer away as she stared at the dent. Eyes shifted to the hammer in suspicion as she held the handle and brought it to her lap, setting it down. She looked back to the soccer ball sized dent and back to the hammer.

"Note to self: Never judge a book by its cover again!" She said as she took the hammer once more and placed it next to her and pulled the blanket over it as someone unlocked the door. It was the only door in the entire room too.

"So they think I'm going to wake up and get away? Pfft…" She scoffed though she couldn't blame them, if she was in their shoes she wouldn't want herself running off with who but herself knows information. That sounded confusing. Her face tuned into a scowl as she thought about what she just thought.

"Ahem…" She perked up and turned to the person that had just walked in. She grinned and leapt out of her bed and glomped the door.

"TOYO!" She said as she wrestled the man out into the hall and had him tackled to the ground. Sighing Toyo hugged the girl, his daughter.

"'Ey Gem…" He said and the girl stood up and pulled him up with little effort. He either noted this and ignored or didn't notice.

"Du bist der beste Papa der Welt!" She said as she looked up at him. Toyo chuckled and patted her head.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß ... Ich versuche mein Bestes, nachdem alle ..." Gem laughed at him and hugged him close and nuzzled her face into his chest. She knew for a fact she need this but she wasn't aware how much she needed it.

"Ahem…" The father and daughter broke from their embrace and looked to where Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz's holoforms were standing. Jazz had the largest smile ever. Ratchet seemed just pissed off of something as he gave a sideways glare to Jazz as the mech was snickering at the doc. Ironhide stood there with a shoot-or be shot look on his face for some reason. Optimus had a stern 'no funny business' look.

"So you know…?" Gem said as she looked up at Toyo who sighed greatly and looked at her.

"You're a lot more trouble than you're worth, you know that?" Gem grinned up at him.

"I love you too, Papa…"

* * *

…**/…/…/…/…/…**

* * *

**Ha! Hoped you guys liked this chapter! X3**

**Transformers belong to © Hasbro!**

**Gem and her madness along with anything non-transformer-ish belongs to © ME! **

**Note: A TRANSFROMING LIFE'S SEQUEAL IS ON ITS WAY!**

**Read and Review please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**IA: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this Chapter! **

**~?~?~?~?~**

**A Whole New Reality**

**~?~?~?~?~**

"Juwel how in heavens name do you get yourself into this type of situation…"

"Nein (_No_)! You can't even think about pinning this on me!"

"Okay how else am I to tell my boss of this? 'Sorry sir but my daughter just by some random luck found out about your secret.' Yeah I can see that working out."

"B-But you're in the government! Can't you let this slide?" Gem said to her father, Toyo.

"You know damn well that I am not in the government. I am in the science research division that helps the government. And thanks to you I came about discovering their secret."

"Leider Vater (_Sorry Father_)…" Gem said as she looked down and shuffled her feet.

Hook,

"Gem…" She heard her father say and he sounded hesitant.

Line,

"Aww its okay Gem..." He said as he dragged her into another hug and petted her head. Gem grinned as her face was buried into his chest.

And sinker, what? Gem was insane but also knew when to get what she wants.

"I think we have pressing issues…" Gem and Toyo looked over to Optimus as he spoke up.

**~?~?~?~?~**

**A Whole New Reality**

**~?~?~?~?~**

"Oh Gem you are a lot more trouble than you're worth." Toyo said once more as he got into his car and Gem got in the passenger's seat.

"Hey! I'm the one that woke up in an alternative universe!" Toyo sighed, it's the same thing she told the Autobots.

"Gem…You really should get your thoughts checked…there is no way that's possible." Toyo looked over to his daughter before starting the car and driving off base. They were being escorted by Lennox and Ironhide. Gem pouted before grinning crazily.

"That's a sweet way of saying; 'You're lying girl…' isn't you the best papa ever?" She shot him one more grin before turning to the front and watching the empty dust road. Toyo sighed before chuckling and continuing on his way to their home.

**~?~?~?~?~**

**A Whole New Reality**

**~?~?~?~?~**

Gem jumped out of the car and tackled the other male, her brother. It was now five in the afternoon and he knocked off from work at 4:30pm. She tackled him to the floor inside the moment he opened the door.

"Nicky- Nicky- Nicky!" She cackled crazily and her brother, Nickolas chuckled as he petted down her dark blue red tipped hair.

"Hey sis, I heard you got into quite the pickle with the government…" Gem grinned up at him.

"Uh-huh! Apparently I know of a huge secret but I say I'm from another universe and somehow I switched places with the Gem Veia of this universe! I sure hope she doesn't throw out my TF movies and buy her Vampire diaries in replacement! I will kill her/me!" Gem growled out at the end. Nickolas looked to Toyo who simply shrugged his shoulders. Nicky petted his sister's head once more.

"I'll put this down as another thread lost?" Gem's eyes were glazed with sadness but it was gone in an instant, replaced by a crazed smile as she got up and bolted back upstairs to her room.

"Another thread lost?" Nicky, after getting up, turned with Toyo to the door and watched as Will Lennox at the two in confusion.

"Well It's quite the story…you might want to take a seat." Toyo said as he offered Will a seat in the kitchen.

"Very well…" Will said as he took a seat at the island and Toyo across from him.

**~?~?~?~?~**

**A Whole New Reality**

**~?~?~?~?~**

Gem was up in her room and was remove the white tape from her arms and stared wide eyes at what she saw. Up her arms were these odd markings. She noted that the looked Cybertorian but she had not a cooking clue as to what they meant. Next she knew was on each of her wrists were flame circles around the wrists, and then came her palms. She stared at the glowing metal circle plate that looked as though it was coming through her skin. In the centre of the metal was a white crystal. In her other palm was a flat plate and a circle ring engraved into it. It seemed to be the same size as the crystal. She looked from each palm before grinning and clapping her palms together.

"Ai!" Gem called out as a large shock ran through her body and saw in the mirror her eyes flashed bright yellow. She looked down in front of her and saw that the small hammer, which she was given to by the Primes, was now there on her sink.

"Whoops…I forgot this on base right?" As if to answer her question it glowed once. Gem shrugged shoulders and picked it up.

**~?~?~?~?~**

**A Whole New Reality**

**~?~?~?~?~**

"You see Lennox…Gem hasn't always been like this… She was once normal but then there was an accident and ever since she has lost a thread of sanity. All of this started when she was the mere age of 6 years. So please cope with her…We don't ask you try anything to give her the feeling of being friends but all we ask is not to be too hard on her…I'm not ready to watch my only daughter let go of the remaining threads she has left of reality…"

"May I know what the accident was?"

"Unfortunately that is not our right to say…you want to the story you ask her yourself and see if she answers." Nicky said as he pushed off the counter top that he had been leaning against. "She doesn't even like thinking about it…Good luck trying to get it out of her." Nicky said as he bid a farewell before leaving the kitchen and heading to his own form of transportation.

Will looked to Toyo. "And you've coped with her?"

"Of course I have…It's not the first time someone dear to me has lot there mind…" Toyo gave a genuine smile before getting up. "Here let me walk you out…" Will stood up and Toyo walked the man out.

**~?~?~?~?~**

**A Whole New Reality**

**~?~?~?~?~**

**There you go everyone! I hope you guys like it! **


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next day and she had Sunday morning classes at her school. She hadn't done so well in her history test in the semester so as a way to bump up her grade she and a few selected others would attend these classes. For all she knew she could have different students as seeing how she looped through different universes.

She was currently in simple black jeans, white tank top, black vest, white Nike sneakers and her back pack on her bag. She walked the way she remembered her way to school and grinned widely as she was looking to where the school of Sam Witwicky was. She gave a soft snicker before leaping up the stairs and making her way to the history class.

"Ola!" She called out as she swung open the door and cracked a crazed grin. The teacher looked up from his book, but she could see the mag hidden behind it.

"Miss Veia, you're late."

"Nien! I'm on time! You told up 7:45 and its only 7:40! I got here five minutes earlier!" She grinned as she walked over to a window seat and plopped down as she watched the teacher glare at her. She gave him a sweet smile before pulling out her history book and note book, starting on exercises that were poorly scribbled on the chalk board.

"Look it's the freak…" Gem froze at the last voice she wanted to hear. Trent's… '_So I school with him in this universe...then that means I school with Sam and 'Keala…_' She grinned then looked out from the corner of her eye to the blonde jock as he and his 'crew' sat in the back, not doing anything, like the teacher would care anyway.

"Nice to see you to _Trent DeMarco_…" I hissed his name lightly as I turned my crazed grin to him and his lackeys. He glared at me and I did something that must have shock him. I blew him a raspberry. Is now a good time to say I have a long tongue? Pointy too.

I snickered at his expression before returning to her exercises.

**~?~?~?~?~**

**A Whole New Reality**

**~?~?~?~?~**

"Hmmm…this may be interesting…" Megatron mused as he was told by Soundwave that Laserbeak has heard of a human femme that came from another universe and knows a lot. Megatron must know what she knows. He turned to Soundwave.

"Soundwave, monitor the girl and when you get an opening, capture her."

"Yes lord Megatron." He spoke as he bowed and left.

"This fleshling may be the thing that will give me the upper hand in this war."

**~?~?~?~?~**

**A Whole New Reality**

**~?~?~?~?~**

Two whole hours had passed before they were let out for a break. Mai-Lee rushed past the few other students and hopped onto the railing at the school's entrance.

"Snack time!" She declared and slid down the railing and hopping off at the end. She landed on her feet and bounced lightly before turning to the door as others came through. Grinning she turned away from them and made her way to the corner store. It was a long walk away but by the time she got there it would be half way through the break. So she would return just in time, she will just have to eat on the way.

"Well I'm not going to walk without music." She stated before pulling her back pack off and pulling out an IPod. She placed the item in her pocket and activated it. Popping a piece of mint into her mouth she listened as a song began to play; Relaxing chill out music-set 2, an hour long track.

Her form visibly relaxed and her face turned calm as a small smile replaced her crazed grin. She looked mellowed down as she walked smoothly. She walked on the sidewalk all the way to the small corner store and entered. Greeting the clerk she began browsing.

"Hey babe…" She ignored the voice and kept browsing before reaching out to a ham and cheese sandwich. She inspected the item and gave it a small sniff and gaged slightly at the smell. She placed it back and continued. Well she would have continued if not for the hand that grabbed her shoulder and an arm slinked around her waist.

"Hey I was talking to you." The voiced hissed into her ear but she did not flinch. Instead she sighed as she turned in the hold and pushed him back a distance.

"I heard you…what I was doing little something called ignoring you, you should look it up." She said calmly and walked away. Grabbing an energy bar she paid for it before leaving the store.

**~?~?~?~?~**

**A Whole New Reality**

**~?~?~?~?~**

Gem managed to get with five minutes to spare. She finished her energy bar on the way and was stretching her arms over her head.

"Hello Babe~"

"Go stuff it down your throat…" Gem growled as she walked by the punk. Gem entered the education building and into her history class.

"Well seeing as the rest decided to ditch after the break I guess you're free to go Miss Veia."

"Buh-Bye!" Gem packed in all her things and was out the door.** ~?~?~?~?~**

**A Whole New Reality**

**~?~?~?~?~**

"Get in…"

"Why they need me back on base?"

"Classified."

Gem rolled her eyes before hopping into Ironhide and buckling up.

"So Ironhide, tell me a little about yourself." Gem said sweetly and grinned as the vehicle just grumbled. "Okay I'll go first! I love open spaces, light and staying as close to the ground as possible!" Gem said as her grin widen greatly.

"I don't care…"

"Awwww I knew you cared!" Gem cackled before going down a check list of things she likes.

"This is going to be a long drive…" Ironhide grumbled.

**~?~?~?~?~**

**A Whole New Reality**

**~?~?~?~?~**

"Hey watch it!" Gem growled as she was flung out of her seat and onto the hard ground. Ironhide grumbled deep in his chest after he had transformed.

"Get up." But Gem stayed put. Ironhide vented deeply and ran a servo over his face. He looked down at her and was inwardly shocked that she was glaring up at him. And not those petty glares, no, she had a flame burning in her eyes as she tried to melt him to slag with her eyes.

"Ah Miss Veia-what are you doing?" Gem's head snapped to the side and watched as Will and Epps walked over. Seeing Epps she jumped to her feet and a crazed grin crossed her face.

"EPPS!"

"W-wh-" Epps then found himself tackled to the ground by the girl who was continuously yelling 'Left cheek'. Gem was rubbing her left cheek against his own left cheek as she giggled like the crazed girl she is.

Will looked up to Ironhide who simple waved him a farewell and left him to the crazy human.

**~?~?~?~?~**

**A Whole New Reality**

**~?~?~?~?~**

**Well that's all for now! X3**

**Transformers © Hasbro**

**Gem and her family © Ironhide's Apprentice**


End file.
